


Why

by vici_diem



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Richard Grayson - Fandom, Robin - Fandom, bludhaven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vici_diem/pseuds/vici_diem
Summary: Short POV of Dick saving your day. (Not my best work but I just hope you enjoy reading it.) :)





	

The one peculiar thing about life, is how fast one thing could change. One minute everything was alright. The next, everything goes wrong. Like that night, where I thought that it would be the best day of my life. Maybe not my entire life exactly, but at least a little light in the never-ending darkness. 

So there I was, thrumming my fingers against the wooden table at the diner where we first met. It was some time around 6pm and was pouring outside, so there were more people in here than there are outside. Parents, trying to control their rambunctious kids, a group of teenagers, with their eyes glued to their phones. And then there was us, sitting in uncomfortable silence, poking at our food. 

I didn’t know what to expect. How did these things start? Romance is not my strongest suit, so I didn’t know what to do but thrum my fingers impatiently on the table to the beat of the tune in the diner. It was surreal how we met here, in this busy place, a few years ago. Him, wearing his black leather jacket and ripped jeans, hanging by the bar, with his hands cupping a cup of black coffee. He had looked like James Dean and I was instantly drawn to him. Those were the start of my supposedly happier times. 

“Listen, we need to talk.” he began, poking a fork at his foot and I stared at it. Okay, it’s starting, I thought. 

“Okay?” I replied, my heart trying to beat itself out of my chest and I reduced the force of my thrumming as my palms sweat with anticipation. 

“I think we should break up.” he breathed it out. 

And just like that, all of that excitement and anticipation, gone. The great memories we spent with each other, which was playing in my head like some romantic music video, turned into a sad ballad instead. It felt like a huge weight had dropped on my chest, into my stomach. I suddenly felt sick, I couldn’t stomach looking at him. Where had we gone wrong? What were we going to do? For god’s sake, we just moved in together!

“B-but, I-I t-thought…” I couldn’t even finish my sentence as I stare at my food in shock. 

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

“Spare me the bullshit!” I shouted, a sudden anger boiling up inside me, replacing the shock. Everyone immediately stared at us, the parents giving us dirty looks while the teenagers looked up from their phones.

He apologised to everyone and they got back to their lives. But I still couldn’t look at him, no. I can’t. The only reason I decided to move in with him because I thought…I genuinely thought we were going somewhere. Hell, I thought he was going to propose a few minutes ago. How embarrassing was that?

“Look, I’ll leave, okay? I’ll pack my things and everything. I’ll be staying in the hotel tonight.”

“Was there someone else?” I asked, a dagger piercing through my heart as I asked it out loud but I had to know. We were fine. We were more than fine, so why all the sudden?  
“She’s pregnant.”

“So the ring that was in your drawer…”

“Was for her.” he continued, staring at his food. I clenched my fists, picked up my drink and threw it at him, along with the bottle. And thankfully, the bottle was made of plastic, or I’d probably break his skull. Though that would be more of a mercy than a mistake. 

Everyone was staring at us once again as I stormed out of the diner, dropping a 20 on the table before I made it out of the door. And as it closed behind me, I stood there, staring at the empty road, the night sky, with the rain pouring heavily against the pavement. 

In a span of a few seconds, I made my decision. Fuck it, I thought. I walked out into the rain, letting the rainfall wash away the pain of the betrayal. Never, never again. I shall not be that stupid, ever again, I promised. 

I didn’t even care that I was all drenched. I took off my heels, dumping it on the ground with a loud thump, as if I was dumping away all the memories we spent together after a few blocks. Oh fuck, how did I become this fucking cliche? My first fucking long-term boyfriend, impregnated another woman and had the audacity to hide the ring he was going to give her, in our bedroom. 

Just as I was about to near a dark corner, a figure flew down from the sky. Okay, maybe not the actual literal sky, maybe he jumped down from some roof of some building. But the first thing I noticed about him, as he moved into the light, was his wet hair, covering half of his face. And as if he was sensing that I was staring at it, he brushed it away, revealing a black mask, covering the surrounding of his eyes, as if it was forcing me to stare into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. 

“Isn’t it too dangerous for a lady like you to walk at this hour alone, especially in Gotham?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be out somewhere, saving the world?”

“I saw you walking out of the diner, and you may not realise it, but a few thugs were following you. So technically, I saved you.”

“Thanks.” I muttered, walking past him but he stopped me with a hand on my arm, saying, “I’m Nightwing, and you are?”

“Nobody.” I replied, shrugging his hand off of my arm and walking away. 

“So Nobody, why were you out in the rain, barefoot?” he asked, chasing up to me.

“None of your business.”

He moved to my front, his hand holding both sides of my shoulders as he looked into my eyes. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” I shrugged, sarcastically, even though my face was saying otherwise. I guess the one difference I had with a regular heartbroken cliche, was that I wasn’t wearing mascara. 

“I saw how you stormed off like that and I thought…”

“Were you spying on me?” I said, cutting him off as he shook his head but I didn’t care as I told him, “Look, I know you’re this heroic…vigilante…in a latex suit, but you’re the last thing I need right now.”

“No, you need an escort.”

“A courtesan?” 

He laughed, causing me to laugh with him before he took a good look at me, his dimples still visible on each side of his cheek, making me ache to poke it with my finger. “I meant you need someone to walk you home. It’s not safe for a woman to walk alone like that. Don’t you have a car or a cab or a friend to pick you up?”

“My cellphone died. And I didn’t have a car.”

“Well, then. Might I interest you in a better ride than a car?” he asked, stretching out his hand and I stared at it, weighing on whether I should, or not. The reckless part of me begged for me to, but the smart and logical part of me said no. Yet the thought of walking alone for a few more kilometres doesn’t look good to me either, especially in the rain. 

Oh fuck it, I thought, and took his hand. He grinned at me and I knew I regretted my decision as he put one arm around my waist, telling me to ‘hold tight’, as his other hand shot out to the sky and a hook attached to the corner of the roof of the building. I didn’t even have the time to scream before we flew out of the ground and towards the roof of the building.


End file.
